bioniclefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Toa tahu warrior of time
Recuerda que pudes utilizar esta plantilla para darle la bienvenida a un usuario nuevo. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Avisos Primero lo primero déjeme que sea el primero en decirle: Bienvenido a Bionicle.wikia en español. Espero usted se sienta agusto en esta wiki editando artículos. Lo segundo: Le aviso que remodele la plantilla de la Orden de Mata Nui que usted esta usando en su pagina de Usuario(en realidad todos los que la usaban fueron afectados(asta yo mismo)), este es un aviso para que usted la remodele en su página de Usuario, ya que yo no puedo editar páginas de Usuatio. Lo tercero y último: Leí Usuario Discusión: Kanohi Zatth yo le puedo hacer plantillas siempre que usted las ocupe, también recuerde colocar categorias al final de cada artículo. Atentamente :--Toa Donko 03:31 9 ago 2008 (UTC) Plantillas Esta es una lista de Plantillas que puedas utilizarlas en sus ediciones, (las que hasta ahora hay): Plantillas de: Información *Plantilla:Organización/Grupo *Plantilla: Rahi *Plantilla:SpecialRahi *Plantilla:Toa *Plantilla:Información *Plantilla:Mascara *Plantilla: Matoran Plantillas: Relacionado con *Plantilla:Miembros de la Orden de Mata Nui *Plantilla:Phantoka *Plantilla:Kanohi *Plantilla:Barraki *Plantilla:Ko-Matoran *Plantilla:Hermandad de Makuta *Plantilla:Toa Metru/Toa Hordika Otras plantillas *Plantilla:Stub *Plantilla:Cita *Plantilla:Abreviado *Plantilla: Adv1 *Plantilla:Spoiler Yo les coloque a algunas su ejemplo de uso, por si no sabes ocuparlas. --Toa Donko 23:06 27 sep 2008 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias, si quieres puedes hacer una plantilla de informacion de los toa Nuva con la edicion que hice de la pagina de Lewa ---Toa tahu warrior of time. Ya había hecho una de información del Toa Mata/Nuva, (se me olvido colocarla en la lista), pero puedes sacar el ejemplo de como usar la plantilla de Pohatu. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']]/([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Plantilla Quieres una plantilla de Usuario bienvenido (al ser tu ya Usuario antiguo). Si quires una avisame para que yo te coloque la plantilla, (ya que un Usuario se coloque su propia plantilla bienvenido no creo que tenga sentido). -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Me daria lo mismo si lo tengo pero se veriqa bien la plantilla, acabo de leer lo de la batalla final, me quede boquiabierto, pense que los toa Hagah detendrian a teridax a tiempo, si teridax es el universo matoran entonces que? mataria a quien se le diera la gana? lo podrian a dormir como mata nui XP?, rayos un final enigmatico y q no me complacio tanto.Por otra parte creo que tenemos que borrar la pagina de los matoran sekarn y el otro pues segun yo no existen en la historia bionicle. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Si, hay que avisarle a Kanohi Zatth para que la borre, al igual que la de Gako. En cuanto a BL11 amigo mio, esto no sera el fin, por algo existenlos set de Bionicle 2009 recién mostrados. Habra que esperar para saber que pasara en el futuro (a Sombrío, a los Toa Hagah, a la Orden de Mata Nui, Vultraz y Mazeka y los demás). Voy a preguntar otros si ya se puede descargar a la Imagen de Mata Nui (mejor dicho su cuerpo ahora). Y en cuanto al texto, usted lo vera en varias Wikia del círculo de las Bionicle.Wikia, esas son mis bibliografías, Bioniclepedia por ejemplo, aunque no se puede ver su spoiler. Cambiando de tema, me he fijado que hay un Toa tahu warrior of time en BS01, (yo no soy miembro de allí, y lo visito con frecuencia), es usted, y si lo es, estoy alucinando o no se puede entrar en la página. (PSD:Ahora se pueden meter videos del You Tube, un ejemplo de como es Retrospectiva Bionicle, si estas interesado en editar algunos artículos de videos Bionicle canon, asta puedes colocar algunos en tu página de Usuario). -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Si exactamente soy el Toa tahu warrior of time de BS01 y si parece que se dio de baja o algo parecido, y si hace falta saber que paso con los demas, aunque con la victoria de teridax ya sabemos que los toa hagah fallaron, y que los glatorians seran otro universo, bueno gracias por avisar lo de los videos. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] He oído que a salido un nuevo comic y que se a mostrado a Mata Nui, si es así, ya se pueden descargar imagenes de él. Las que mostraron en BZP dicen que salieron a color, así que si no encontramos la de color, no importa, descargamos la de blanco y negro y esperamos la de color. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Ya encontre la imagen a color ¿quiere ver la página de la imagen o va a comprar el comic?.-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Gran proyecto 2008 Espero que no te moleste que te envié tantos mensajes, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda seriamente. Le voy a pedir a todos los miembros (incluyendote) que por favor me ayuden a editar la información de todos los personajes, las neves, los Kanohi, las armas, etc, que hayan aparecido el el comic y en BL11. Recuerda usar las plantillas y descargar imagenes sobre los artículos, y si alguno vinculado con las cosas de BL11 no tiene su propia historia o no existe, puedes crearlo (y categorisarlo con las categorias que actualmente existen), o editar toda su información restante. Los artículos que van a ser editados van a estar en la Discusión:Articulo que editar, tu los veras y todos los que elijas para que tú los edites tienes que tacharlos y colocarle tu nombre de usuario al lado, ya que solo tu editaras ese artículo. Pero si llegas a necesitar ayuda de otro Usuario, no tienes que más pedirla. Recuerda que tiene que haber link en el texto y que cuando empieces a editar info de BL11 antepone la Plantilla:Spoiler al texto y luego escribe en blanco el texto. Recuerda que tienes que colocar las apariciones. Todos los Usuarios disponibles van a ayudar, para que no pienses que haras casi todo el trabajo.Solo podras elegir un artículo a la vez, una vez que termines de editar su información, en la Discución:Articulo que editar tacharlo, colocar al lado de tu nombre -ya editado-, luego elige otro y colocale tu nombre al lado, lo mismo de antes. Bueno, cunto contigo, si aceptas ayudar, responde este mensaje. Nota: las páginas del comic se encuentran en el link que dice comic, para verlas tienes que abrir el Spoiler y clikear los link de las páginas. Si tienes algún consejo para él que esta editando el artículo, coloca el conejo en la Discución del artículo, el Usuario vera pra ver si las va tomar(Rebisar el día en que edites la discución de tu artículo opra ver si tienes un consejo.). -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Tahu, recuerda que solo puedes elegir uno a la vez, esas son las reglas del proyecto. Por ejemplo:editas primero completo el artículo de Tahu, despúes de editarlo completamente tachalo y eliges otro, no puedes elegir 2 o más, aunque puedes dejar entre parentecis, al lado de tu nombre que ya has de elegir pra el futuro (ejemplo:Lewa Toa tahu warrior of time (Guardado para editar en el futuro)) o algo por el estilo. A proposito, gracias por ayudar en este proyecto, si necesitas plantillas avisame para que yo te las cree o simplemente yo te enseño de donde las saco (no las saco de BS01).-[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) No hay problema en especial queria esos articulos, pero bueno escogere a tahu, bueno ya se como hacer plantillas desde hace un tiempo no creo que haya problemas, ah y por poco se me olvida, el usuario GAKO esta haciendo articulos con problemas como ya veras, ¿que recomiendas hacer? -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] He oído sobre una Wiki no-canon-fan historias creaciones de Bionicle. O sea, historias que no van con la historia creada por Greg, dile a los Usuarios GAKO Y SEBA BIONICLE a que traspasen sus historias a su página de Usuario, (dile que también que sus historias pueden ser sus páginas de Usuario y que sus link nombres pueden ser ellos mismos, o sea Gako ) ya que en cualquier momento puede borrar los artículo Kanohi Zathh. Luego les dare el nombre del Wiki a ellos dos para ver si quieren ser Usuarios de allí, aquí solo se editan ideas de Greg y/o de Hapka. Después, ¿me enseñas a ser Usuarios de Brickshelf, es que es algo de las imagenes de usuarios(incluyendome), ya que tiene relación con lo no canon, lo que pienso hacer te lo dire en pocos días. y otra cosa, ya existe la Plantilla:Toa Mata/Nuva, para que la utilices el los Toa Nuva que elegiste, ya que por ejemplo en Lewa no utilizaste esta plantilla. Lo mismo en los Bohrok-Kal, que no utilisaste la plantilla de organización/grupo (aunque no te culpo, tal vez no sabías), pero utiliza las plantillas ya creadas, de aquí en adelante, se te va a ser más facil haciendo las plantillas transportales que las plantillas, personales. Ejemplos-Personales: la de Takua / Takanuva Transportables: Plantilla:Rahi. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) No tienes amigos a los que les guste BIONICLE (cercanos o de otras Wiki), si tienes diles de la existencia del Wiki, tal vez ellos nos puedan ayudar en el proyecto, y a demás para tener más Usuarios aquí. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Dime, cual es el nombre oficial en español de las Tridax Pod, Tridax vaina o Cápsula Tridax. -[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Toa tahu warrior of time, necesito que te conectes con Aricthior en BS01, para que nos ayude en el proyecto 2008. Dile que me avise cuando vuelva para hablar sobre un tema importante con él y que puede beneficiar al Wiki. Allí es conocido como como Icerakx Crenod, Knight of the Ice's -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Al fin volvera ayudava mucho al wiki El señor anrtificial 17:32 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Perdon tuve un auscencia un poco larga, la escuela me tiene muy atareado, pero tengo varios dias para dedicarle al wiki. -[[Usuario:Toa tahu warrior of time|'Toa tahu warrior of time']] Tahu, me he fijado que las síntesis de BL11 de aca y la de BS01 tienen contradicciones. No entiendo cuales cosas son verdaderas, aca tengo escrito que aparecieron Niazesk, mientras que alla no. Una cosa que al parecer ningún miembro de BS01 se a fijado(ya que he leído y no aparece), es que en el interiior del Codrex, en el lugar donde una vez estuvieron los Frascos Toa, están marcadas o moldeadas las máscaras de los Toa Mata, como puede ver en esta imagén. Se nota un Hau y un Miru, ¿puedes comprobar si esto es cierto para que después se edite y también puedes corregir las contradicciones?. -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']]) Elección del Logo Ve a Discución:Articulo que editar y vota por el logo de Bionicle wikiEl Señor Artificial 02:09 28 nov 2008 (UTC) Toa Tahu warrior for time ve a Bionicle Wiki:About La imagen esta bien, la acepto, aunque prefiero que hagas imagenes rectangulares. Pero no borraré esa imagen, me gusto. Recuerda no venir a editar mañana ni el 25, que tengas una feliz navidad! -.[[Usuario:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[Usuario Discusión:Toa Donko|'Discusión']])